rippertalesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tarnished Goods
Sunday 2nd April, 1893 - The Return to Southend We arrive back from the frozen wastes of Antartic. I slump on my bed and was about to put my stuff in my draw when i find a letter. Upon telling the group, we decide to set off aborad again. Saturday 8th April, 1893 - The Decision of the Damned We all journey to Prague, and discover that the Monastery of St. George is known as the Convent of St. George, and is attached to the Basillica. At night we investigate and encounter a figure that appeared out of no where from mist dressed as a Monk. The man identifies himself as "Brother John Melmoth" and offers me a deal because apparently I am "already damned'. He tells me a story about how he made a deal with the Devil some time ago, offering his soul in return for Immortality and sorcerous power. Various members of the lodge interupt his little tale with questions, but he only focuses on me and does not look away. he speakes strangely for a second, when he finished he glared at Doc. That Night, I returned to meet Melmoth, the choice to turn down so much power, to be the best fighter that i could be was ovbious, the only way I would be able to beat supernatural pwoers, was to posses my own. Powers that would make me invulnerable and would strengthen my weaknesses and improve my skills. I wondered what I would recieve when I reached my hand out to shake his hand. But instead all I could feel was a cold, creeping up my arm and into my chest. A cold that only fuelled the burn. My hand shook from some sort of searing pain from the hand I shook the deal with. When he releeased me he said you have accepted my pact, and released me. (See here for Melmoth's Daemonic Pact)thumb|267px|right|(click when at beginning - Rig waling towards the gates alone) The next day, after everyone knows soemthing is up, when Doc has returned from church, we board the train for London. Bandits attack the train. I loose my foting and nearly go sl;iding off the train and down a sheer drop, if it wasn't for a railing. During this attack, I injure my leg. When we are chugging away, I hold my leg, the pain pulses under the bandage, but I can feel a stretching sensation moving across my chest, down into my thigh. When we leave the train, I am walking perfectly well, much to Doc's confusion. Ovbiously these powers have some good points. Monday 17th April, 1893 First time we are back, I decide to test my powers in the training room. It puzzled me what I was able to do. I had some insinct to move my hands in a certain way, and do certain stances but I didn't know what effect they would have. Only problem was, I was unsuccesful in trying to do this stealthily, instead, i set the training room on fire, when I clenhced both fists in anger and screamed with frustration why this wasn't working. I told my best buddy Garvin, the deal i had taken, he wasn't too amused, seemed to be a bit cold with me. Contents Page Next Page